scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM-F2-8
We ran to the armory as fast as we could. "Bolt! Wait for us!" Holelegs shouted. "We don't have time! I'm not letting Nightmare Moon terrorize Equestria for the third time!" I shouted back, not slowing down. "What? Third time? She only appeared once!" Shouty responded surprised. Oh crap, my big fucking mouth. I said to myself. "Bolt, stop and explain! That's an order from me as a captain of the RD!" Dark shouted at me. I stopped, turned around, and answered. "Dark, I'm not telling you a damn thing. It's classified for Royal Guard members only." Everyone stood there in ave. Nobody ever saw me denying information to Dark. "What fucking mess did you get yourself into that is classified for Royal Guard?" Dark asked with a look of disbelief on his face. Then, suddenly, I heard a click behind me. I turned to see Mist pointing a Blinker 2 rifle at me. "Mist?" I asked. She was visibly afraid, pissed off, and sad at the same time. "Alright Bolt, you're going to tell us what happened the second time Nightmare Moon was alive, and you're going to tell us NOW." She hissed. I stood there, staring into the barrel of the gun I developed, yet didn't gave anyone access to. "Where did you g..." I started. "NOW BOLT!" Mist shouted. That was when I grabbed the end of the gun,threw it away from me, punched Mist straight in the face, grabbed her, and tossed her to the others. She lay on the ground, everybody around her, scared, because she was bleeding from face. "What the fuck Bolt!?" Dark shouted. "Everybody shut up. Don't you see it?" I asked. Everybody grew silent, and then they noticed it: it was getting darker, but not because there weren't many lights. It was like the light couldn't get through the thick cloud of darkness, that was beginning to appear in the hallway. "What is this?" Shouty asked. It was then that I heard a crazy laughter. Everyone froze in place. The voice was right behind me. "You alright Mist?" I asked. She looked at me, and nodded. "Alright. Sorry, didn't mean to punch that hard, but I needed to get you away." I said. "Oh my god, Storm! Long time no see!" the voice behind me said. "Storm?" Black Legs asked. "Captain Stormrage Wing? The Survivor of Blood-Snow Valley?" "Dark." I said. He looked at me. "Yeah?" "Go on. Capture the rest of the Subjects. I'll take care of her." I said. "Without the Nightmare Rounds?" he asked. "Don't worry. I had my fair share of encounters with her." "You still haven't explained..." "If Black Legs knows about Blood-Snow Valley, ask him. He probably knows. Now go!" I said. As they ran away, I turned to see my worst enemy that ever existed. She was grinning at me, armed with two swords, one in each fore hoof. she was flying slightly above me. "Well, well, what do we have here? I thought you died at the Blood-Snow Valley. Guess I wasn't that lucky." Nightmare Moon said. "You. Me. One on one. Battle. Now. If I win, you let the T-class go. If you win, you get to do whatever you want with me." I asked, already feeling the rage inside me building up. "Let go? Oh Storm, Looks like you don't understand. The cutie that put the armor on did it because she wanted '''to." she explained. "Whether she was pissed of at the Foundation or not does not matter, '''you are going down!" I shouted. "Oh, really? We'll see about that!" Nightmare Moon screamed as she attacked me. She had two swords. I had my hooves, since bullets were useless against her. The only ammunition that could stop her beside Nightmare Rounds were my Dragon Bullets, but I gave them to Mist. In others words, I was far past fucked. As Holelegs and others ran towards PD's Office, Dark Seer asked: "Black Legs, Who is Stormrage Wing?" Black Legs turned his head, and answered: "I'll tell you at the office, PD will like to hear that as well." They arrived at the office, where they found PD observing the security cameras. "Sir, this is..." Dark started. "I know Captain, I talked to him before." PD answered, and continued: "However, I think you should watch this." All approached the monitor. And dropped their jaws. Bolt was on screen, facing Nightmare Moon, which flew towards his position, one sword in each fore hoof. She swung her right fore hoof at Bolt. Seconds before the sword could've hit him, Bolt dodged it, and kicked Nightmare moon in her fore hoof, making her drop the sword. Bolt then crouched, picked up the sword, jumped away, and stood into fighting stance with the sword. He held his sword above his head, pointing it at Nightmare Moon. Dark turned to Black Legs, and asked: "What do you know about Black Bolt?" Black Legs, who was still watching the fight, slowly answered: "... A few years back, when Princess Luna returned to Canterlot, the Lunar Royal Guard was reformed, and they were recruiting a lot of ponies. One of them was a certain Stormrage Wing, otherwise known as the Blood-Snow Valley Executor. Excellent fighter, and a good guard, reliable, loyal, and incorruptible. He was also known because of his relationship with Princess Luna." "Lovers?" Shouty asked. Black Legs shook his head in disapproval. "No. Both liked each other more than a friends, but Princess Luna once said they both considered it as a Brother-Sister relationship. Anyways, Stormrage was one of the youngest Lunar Guards to become a Lunar Captain. Half a year before the incident at Princess' Cadence's Wedding, Changelings attacked Princess Luna during a parade in Canterlot, disguised as Members of a terrorist group "Broken Wing", which operated in Cloudsdale for a while, but further investigation showed that the group was destroyed decades ago, and the attackers used it as a disguise. When one of the assassins was caught, it was discovered that he was a member of a pony-like shape-shifting race." "Changelings." PD sighed. "Yeah. Princess Luna pursued the rest of the attackers to the north of the Crystal Kingdom, along with the Old 13- the original 13 Lunar captains that reformed the Lunar Guard, and the Young 13- a generation of new Captains." "Which Bolt was a part of." Balthazar guessed. Black Legs nodded. "Eventually, they made it past the borders. There, they were overwhelmed by an army of two thousand Changelings. Fifty five of the Captains fell... and Stormrage made it back to the Canterlot, where he told Princess Celestia that her sister willingly took the armor of Nightmare Moon on, to defeat the army that outnumbered them. He came back with the rest of the Lunar Guard, the whole Celestial Guard, and with Princess Celestia herself as well. He himself ''killed over five hundred Changelings, and executed all of the 256 captives the guards have taken. It was since then that the battlefield has been named Blood-Snow Valley." He said. "But that wasn't enough. It is written in the Codex of the Moon- a book of rules every Lunar Guard follows- that it is the duty of a Lunar Captain to stop Princess Luna in case the Nightmare Moon takes over her again, and starts hurting people. So, when Nightmare Moon attacked the exhausted army when they finally defeated the Changelings..." He continued. "he stopped her!?" Mist asked. Dark Legs nodded again. "He defeated her in one on one battle, with only a sword, his armor, and a shield. She fatally injured him, but he managed to defeat her, and rip the armor off Princess Luna before she did something even he couldn't stop, and collapsed unconscious next to the passed out Princess Luna immediately after he did so. It is rumored that only Stormrage Wing can defeat Nightmare Moon, but Storm leaved the Guard shortly after the battle. He hasn't been heard about ever since." While explaining this, the battle continued on. Damn, it was worse than last time. I didn't have any armor or shield, and she had the fucking armor on. I only had a sword. So I mostly focused on defence rather than attack. And I couldn't keep up. Nightmare Moon was pushing me further back into the corridor I came from. I saw an opportunity when she swung her sword too hard and hasn't regained balance, so I attacked... only to be rewarded with a kick that send me flying several meters backwards. "You think you can defeat me Storm? You think you can protect your friends? Or your sister? Well guess again! Even if you would defeat me, you can't stop the rest on your own! You pathetic son of a bitch!" Then everything went black. I was engulfed in darkness, seeing nothing but my own body. ''I remembered the day our mom was moved to the asylum. She was crazy- the loss of our dad made her fall into depression, which somehow ended up with her having split personalities- she was kind to us, but in deep depressions or under extreme pressure she could snap and beat us, in my case sometimes senseless, because I was the only one who would stand up to defend ourselves. The girls were too young to understand anything that happened. She called me to her room. "Mom?" I asked quietly, and opened the door. She was lying in her bed, kindly smiling at me. I sighed in relief. She was normal, for now. "Bolt... come here." She said. I ran up to her, and hugged the living crap out of her. "Bolt. I've made a decision." She slowly whispered. I looked at her, and I could see sadness in her eyes. "I called the people from the Cloudsdale Asylum. they'll be here any minute. For me." "MOM!" I shouted. "Calm down." She said. After I did so, she continued: "When they'll come, I'll snap. I just know it. I don't want the girls to see me being dragged from them while I scream and beat everyone I can get my hooves on. So I need you to take them away." "But mom..." I objected. "BOLT SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" She screamed at me and for a moment I thought she snapped again. But then she took a deep breath and continued silently: "Bolt, when dad was alive, he protected the family. I promised that if something happens, I'll continue to guard you. But as a parent, I messed up far beyond belief. So I need you to continue." "I..." I couldn't find words. "It's only the three of you now. Take the girls and go, and whatever happens, protect them. Promise me." She smiled at me. I promise. I opened my eyes. Nightmare Moon was still still having her monolog about me being a filthy nothing. I slowly stood up. Grabbed my sword. And ran towards her. "What the...!" she shouted as our swords clashed together. She attempted a counter-attack, but I swung my sword again, and again, and again. Defense? Out of option, this was a full offensive attack without a care about what might happen when she gets a chance to attack. Then, our swords didn't survive the pressure, and with the next clash, they shattered themselves. Before Nightmare Moon even got a chance to react, I threw away my sword, jumped her, knocked her to the ground, and started beating her up. She was just lying on the ground, taking it. She didn't even have a chance to react. After about five minutes of beating her up, I stopped, and ripped the helmet of her, and then the whole armor. Immediately after I did so, she turned from Nightmare Moon into a purple unicorn mare. I took out duct tape I had in one of my pockets, and tied all of her legs to each other. "You're under arrest for willingly endangering everyone in Equestria." I said. "Fuck you and the Foundation! I hope you all rot in hell you son of a bitch!" She screamed at me. "I've been to hell before, and they don't want me there. And about..." I wanted to beat her up for calling my mom a bitch, but then I heard a sniff, and a voice from where Nightmare Moon came: "Sniff, sniff... I smell fresh plot!" The mare's pissed off impression quickly turned into a frightened one. "Untie me before she gets here!" I stood up, and walked away. "What are you doing?" she asked. I just grinned. "Who's the bitch now, eh?" I asked, and ran away. "NO! PLEASE, I'm sorry, just... AAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, and then I could only hear Mollestia's laugh. END OF PART 8 Category:SCP-CIM-F2